Travis Tsukuyomi
Name: igdrasius ponpei "Travis Tsukuyomi" belial Faction: Evil Species: Archdemon Gender: Technically genderless but identifies as male Age: Hundreds of thousands of years old; passes as 16 Birthday: December 27 Appearance: Apparently a Japanese-American young man with well-kept, short white hair, bright green eyes and a friendly face, Travis stands at about 5 feet 7 inches and never seems to wear his uniform's jacket, even during winter. In more casual outings, he is usually seen wearing clothes in tones of gray, his top usually being lighter-colored than his pants, and his shoes almost invariably a pair of brown hiking shoes. The demon igradrasius ponpei belial "stood over ten meters tall, his face that of a fearsome fanged beast, his body akin to that of a giant with a hundred powerful fists, his legs so mighty he could crush mountains under his hooves, his tail the most venomous serpent and his thousand wings like those from the eldest and wisest dragons", or so he says. Personality: Soft-spoken and approachable, Travis seems to have very little trouble befriending people. He aims to please, and will often step in to stop fights or solve problems. History: igdrasius ponpei belial was born to one of the greatest Archdemon houses in the entire demon world, being the one heir to their legacy. His ancestors strongly opposed Mortem, believing his ultimate goal was to increase his influence amidst the demons and take over the realms of magic, and almost all of them were executed before the war even began. igdrasius managed to avoid that fate and willfully joined Mortem's ranks, wishing for a chance to clear his family's name and gain fame of his own. Long after Mortem had been vanquished, igdrasius thought he had an opportunity to seize control of the kingdom the half-Infernal had built in his attempt to storm the humans. Mortem's still-loyal followers vastly outnumbered him, however, and managed to defeat him and seal most of igdrasius's power and body away, forcing him to adopt a new appearance to survive - which, to his dismay, was the appearance of a human boy. Powerless and ashamed, igdrasius had no choice but to beg for a chance to serve them again, this time as a spy in the human world. He settled in the United Kingdom long before it was known thusly, and was amidst the first people to go from there to America, where he lived for hundreds of years, travelling across the continent under a variety of aliases. Upon hearing of Mortem's return in Japan, he promptly adopted a new identity - Travis Tsukuyomi, half-American half-Japanese, both parents died in a tragic accident recently so he moved back to live with his father's family - and enrolled in the same school as his master, hoping for a chance to aide him in his return to power. Skills: Travis excels in almost every single class and sport in school, having lived enough to learn almost everything there was to learn about human culture and technological development. Magic: Only his technical immortality - Travis can have his heart pierced or skull cracked and survive, as long as most of his body is still in one piece, and it is unknown if he can die of old age at all. Anyone in tune with spirits or karma can sense a strong, evil aura looming about him. igdrasius' archdemon powers involve changing his body into all kinds of beasts and healing human maladies. If given a tribute of blood, he is able to divine certain things to a degree - he is, for instance, able to tell how many enemies someone has, but not their individual names, or the shortest route to a destination. He can also tell the owner of the blood the easiest way to become stronger, either physically or magically. Category:Moé Lord Category:Moé Lord Characters Category:Evil Characters (Moé Lord)